The Queen of Maggots
The Queen of Maggots is the first character that Susan encounters in The Cat Lady. The old woman returns her to life with the gift of immortality, and instructs her to find and kill five "Parasites". Appearance The Queen of Maggots appears as an old woman with a German or Austrian accent. She holds a dead rose in one of her hands. She has white hair, tied in a bun and wrinkled skin, denoting an advanced age. In the first encounter, she appears on the porch of a house in the alternate dimension Susan enters after Susan's induced death or coma after taking an overdose of sleeping medication. Character The Queen of Maggots has some amount of power where she grants Susan resurrection and immortality in order for Susan to destroy the Parasites. Susan has the option to ask the Queen of Maggots if she is Death, God or the Devil, which eventually prompts the name "Queen of Maggots." The Queen of Maggots appears to be either allied with an entity called the Crow (which Susan also encounters in the course of her journey through the post-death alternate dimension) or to be the Crow herself - they both have baritone voices and similar accents. Later on in the game, it is revealed that the Queen of Maggots is "the sickness that has been with Susan for so long," suggesting that she is a representation of Susan's depression. However, the Queen's ability to essentially force immortality on Susan and her desire to cleanse the Parasites suggests that she is a rather more powerful entity - perhaps a representation of Thanatos or death drive that Sigmund Freud proposed was present in every human being. However, she said that "We are both dead. I'm not death" to Susan, possible she was once alive. Trivia * The Queen of Maggots is technically an artifact character from Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game - the first game ever produced by Harvester Games, and their game before The Cat Lady - as a character named Lady Maggots. While the character has several similarities, The Queen of Maggots takes a much more prominent role in the Devil Came Through Here trilogy (The Cat Lady, Downfall, Lorelai) than in the original Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game, and is much more human and natural in appearance, than Lady Maggots. Lady Maggots, much like the rest of Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game, is not canon to the trilogy. * She seems to like, or comprehend, women more than men. * According to Michalski, he didn't know who she really was, but according to him it was clear as the story went on that she was Susan's illness. * In Downfall Remake, she claims to Agnes that her real name was "Lorelai". It is unknown whether she was telling the truth. ** In Lorelai, Jimmy The Traveller tells Lorelai that her name is one of many used by The Queen of Maggots. Later, The Queen of Maggots does confirm this information to Lorelai. * Rem said once that "if depression were to take on a human form, as in The Cat Lady, it would become both your best friend and your worst enemy." in reference to The Queen of Maggots. * The Queen of Maggots was possibly inspired by the Greek goddess Persephone. Persephone is a goddess with a lot of opposing sides. She wasn't always a Cthonic deity, she became one when she gone to the underworld. In the myth of Demeter and Persephone, Demeter actually says Persephone had died when she entered the underworld (hence Queen of Maggot's saying "we are both dead"). Persephone had her own kingdom in realm of the dead which was covered with plants (just like Queen of Maggots). Unlike many other gods of death, she had power to revive the dead and send them back to the earth. She had strong connections with immortality, reincarnation, and resurrection. (just like Queen of Maggots). All cthonic gods, including Persephone were gloomy and depressive. (Game portrayed Queen of Maggots as an embodiment of depression). ** In Lorelai, Jimmy The Traveller says she is actually the Devil. Quotes Gallery Susan talking to the Queen of Maggots.png Queen of Maggots appearing behind Mitzi.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters